


On the 4th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Holidays, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber AU, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Josh, Sam, and Ashley are YouTubers. For the holidays, they make a baking video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 4th Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yay longer stories!  
> How could I not write an Until Dawn fic? Hope you guys enjoy!

“Hey people!” Josh smiled into the camera. “We are back with a baking video for the holidays. Just so you guys know, I am an expert baker.”

Chris snorted beside him. “Yeah, right. And I can juggle swords.”

Josh shrugged. “You never know until you try.”

Ashley and Sam walked into the large kitchen, carrying bags of groceries. They set them down on the counter in front of the guys.

“And we are here to actually bake and make sure they don’t cut of their phalanges.” Sam said, glancing at the camera balancing on top of a stack of books.

Chris started digging through the bags as Josh asked, “Stop using big words. The viewers won’t know what they mean.”

“Some of them watch Bones. They’ll know.” Ashley had opened a bag of Smarties that they had gotten for decorating and started eating them. “Some people have good taste in shows.”

Chris took some candy from her hand and popped it in his mouth. “Hey, Psych is a great show!”

Ashley shrugged. “I never said it wasn’t.”

Josh looked at her. “Are you still going on about Su-”

“Okay,” Sam clapped her hands, “So I think we have everything set up!”

Josh turned back to the camera. “Right! So I know you guys are used to us doing sketches and vlogs and such, but we thought it would be nice to have you guys get to know us better.”

“Yeah, because after three years, they know nothing.” Chris muttered.

Sam sighed and walked in front of them. “Do you want me to do more editing than what is necessary?”

The two boys settled down, Chris pulling Ashley into a headlock. She batted him away and stood beside Sam.

“I’m gonna start over,” Josh repositioned the camera. “From the beginning… Hey guys. It's us again! Sam, Ash, Chris, and of course, Josh!” He held his arms out.

Sam grabbed a slip of paper. “We know it's not what we usually do, but welcome to Baking with Us.”

Ashley walked around the large kitchen, grabbing bowls. “Don’t mind me. Just grabbing stuff we need.”

“Okay!” Josh smiled. “We will be baking sugar cookies for the holidays. Sam and Ash bought a bunch of decorating supplies, which Chris is currently eating, and we have these nifty cookie cutters.”

“Nifty?” Chris snorted. “Really?”

Josh threw a snowman cookie cutter, which Chris easily ducked.

“The recipe will be linked below, so if these turn out well, you should try it.” Sam said.

Ashley put all of the equipment on the large kitchen island in front of them. “And here it all is. Chris, unpack the groceries.”

Sam looked at her paper again. “We will need… A large bowl to whisk together flour, baking powder, salt.”

With all the ingredients out, it was easy to start. Ashley measured stuff out while Chris whisked it together. Sam was in charge of telling them what to do, while Josh was “watching to make sure people weren’t messing up.”

“That’s my job.” Sam said, getting the eggs out of the fridge. “Now where is your electric mixer?”

“We don’t have one.” Josh took another handful of Smarties.

Chris was still whisking, even though it was all together. “But you’re rich! How do you not have an electric mixer?”

Josh shrugged. “Mom doesn’t believe in it. She thinks we should hand mix everything, like they did when she was young.”

Sam just grabbed another bowl. “She's not even that old! Josh, help me.”

They chatted with each other and the camera. Sam was creaming the butter and sugar. Josh was trying to break the eggs without getting shells in the wet ingredients, but got distracted by Chris.

“Hey, Cochise! Were you doing drugs again?”

Chris looked down at himself and saw the white flour covering his sweater and pants. “Oh, haha. And these were my nice jeans.”

Josh laughed. “Just take them off. No one will care.”

Ashley and Sam giggled as Chris walked off camera and stripped off his jeans. When he came back, he was wearing just his t-shirt that had been under his hoodie and Captain America boxer shorts.

“Is this Civil Wars?” Chris looked over at Josh, who had pulled down a bit of his own jeans to reveal Iron Man underwear.

“Guys, stop it.” Sam took off her apron and threw it at Chris. “We don’t want this video to get flagged.”

Chris put on the apron. He knew this part would get cut out so he said, “I’m currently pantless and wearing this, so have fun trying to figure out what happened.”

“I look forward to your fanart.” Josh said, almost seductively, to the camera.

“Josh!” Ashley hit him with a towel.

Sam stepped in again. “We are finished mixing the wet ingredients. Now we need to mix them with the dry stuff.”

“Um, did anyone preheat the oven?” Chris looked over at the stove.

“Shit.” Ash muttered and rushed over. “What is it, 450?”

“325.” Sam hummed and handed the bowl to Josh. “I’m gonna get out the baking pans.”

“Mixing, mixing, mixing. This is the mixing song. Mixing, mixing, mixing. Bake cookies all day long.” Josh sang as loud as he could, causing his sister, Beth, to poke her head into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

They stopped and looked at her.

“Making a video…” Josh said.

“Why is Chris wearing Captain America boxers?”

Chris blushed. “Because Chris Evans?”

She stared at them. “That still doesn’t… You know what? I’m just gonna leave. If you see Hannah, ask her where my gold boots are.”

“Okay.” Josh said, starting to mix again. Ashley and Sam waved at her.

He turned to the camera again. “So that was Beth. She apparently has gold boots that Hannah stole. The life of twins.” He muttered.

Sam glanced over Josh's shoulder. “We need to form that into two balls, flatten them, and wrap them in saran wrap.”

“What, why?” Chris went over Josh's other shoulder.

Ashley was already getting out the plastic wrap. “So we can put them in the refrigerator.”

Josh said, “Then why are we already preheating the oven?” At the same time Chris asked, “Wait, why? For how long?”

“So that it's ready when we need it,” Sam responded, “And for twenty minutes so it's firm and we can roll it out.”

They got the dough ready and in the fridge. Ashley leaned on the counter in front of the camera and said, “We put the dough in the fridge to cool for twenty minutes, so we just have to wait.”

She heard Chris mutter behind her, “We could probably just stick it outside. It's the same temperature right now.”

Sam gasped. “Guys! How long have they been in the fridge?”

Chris shrugged. “Two minutes?”

“I just got a great idea.” She raced to the fridge and grabbed the two things of dough. “We’ll dye them green and red.”

Ashley started nodding. “Are they still soft enough?”

Sam put them in two bowls and got the food colouring they were going to use for icing, pouring the colours onto the counter. “They should be.”

Chris grabbed the red and put a few drops onto the dough. “Should I get a spoon or…”

“Just use your hands.” Sam was already doing that with the green, kneading the bright colour into it.

When he was done, Chris looked like he killed someone, hands stained red.

They wrapped the dough back up and stuck it in the fridge.

Sam pressed her stomach against the island, and leaned towards the camera. “And now we wait.”

~~~

“Hey, Josh. Look at me.” Chris balanced a bowl on his head. It started to slip off, but Ashley caught it.

Josh snorted. “Don’t do that. We may be rich, but we can’t keep buying bowls that you break.”

“That was one time!” Chris said, putting the red dish back on the counter.

Hannah walked by and called into the kitchen, “Three times!”

Chris stuck his tongue out, even though she had already left. “I was eight!”

~~~

“Ashley, get the counter floured.” Sam started bossing people around again, “Chris, can you find the rolling pin and baking pans? Josh… You do you.”

He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “You got it. Time to entertain the audience.”

Sam and Ash both shot him a look. “No.”

It was too late. Josh pulled a stool around the counter and sat down, using a ladle as a mic. “What do you call a duck that steals? A robber ducky!”

Chris booed him and set down the trays.

Josh rolled his eyes and continued, “Hey, guys. Why did people start having Christmas trees?”

They were all silent until Ashley said, “Why?”

“They wanted to spruce things up a bit.”

Ash and Josh started laughing really hard, causing the girl to drop the dough she had been kneading. It fell into the flour she has put on the counter and made a white cloud.

Chris smiled a bit and pulled out his phone, scrolling through something till he apparently got what he wanted.

“Why did Adele cross the road?”

“Why?” Josh asked, turning to Chris.

“Don’t egg him on.” Sam batted Josh’s arm. “We’re supposed to be baking.”

“To say…” Chris, instead of finishing the punchline, pressed a button on his phone. Adele’s voice rang through the speakers.

“Hello from the other side…”

“Guys!” Sam almost yelled, “We need to finish this video! I don’t want to edit more than I need to!”

“That's okay,” Josh shrugged. “I’ll do it.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Sam said.

~~~

The four teenagers sat at the table. The camera and make-shift stand had been moved to in front of them again.

The red and green cookies had been cut into various holiday shapes, and were set out on racks, cooling off before they got decorated. Chris had already moved a santa one to a plate and started squeezing red icing on it.

“Santa got murdered…” He said quietly. “Santa-cide.”

Sam grabbed a snowflake and put white icing on it, along with Smarties. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Look! Rudolph!” Ashley held up a reindeer cookie to Josh, who was eating a Coffee Crisp.

“Neat.” He took another bite. “I’m just gonna eat all the candy.”

Chris held out a hand. “Pass me an Aero.”

“‘Kay.” Josh tossed the chocolate bar at his friend. “Whatcha makin’ now?”

Chris unwrapped the candy and took a bite. “Frosty was the one who killed Santa.”

Sam looked up from her cookie. “Josh said he wanted you guys to get to know us better. I think this pretty much sums us up.”

“Mmm. These are pretty good!” Josh had bitten the head off of a reindeer. “Good job, Sam.”

“Yeah, good job.” Chris smiled and patted the blondes shoulder.

“Children,” she muttered, “All of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love.  
> Stay tuned for: Steggy (Marvel) on December 10


End file.
